guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Burst of Aggression
Discussion What an awesome skill for non-warriors (which is why they made it Strength I assume). Even at a minimum of 5 seconds, the recharge is only 12 and makes for an extremely quick chain-off with assassins. Tarinoc 15:25, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :This synergizes (spelling?) really well with Decapitate because of the 'lose all adrenaline' thing both skills have -Thomas 13:24, 27 September 2006 (CDT) yes i was thiking the exact same thing. this skill has huge potential for unbelieveabley fast chains on an assassin. i would say its a 1 man spike because it is ridiculously powerful. Before I even read your comment Thomas, i thought the same thing. I used it in User/Xenodius/A/W_Devastating_Eye_Jabber. Xenopia Impellus 13:52, 20 October 2006 (CDT) : Why should assassins 1 man spike with this, fi they can't do with Frenzy, they won't do with this either. It's a good alternative to Frenzy nothing more... 80.132.103.142 08:10, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::Assassins don't use Frenzy because they only have 70 armor. :) 09:24, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::Erm perhaps some kind of "cancel stance" could prevent the downside of frenzy-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:30, 30 October 2006 (CST) FYI: I was impatient with my character and didn't want to wait to get to a town with a skill trainer for this skill, so I captured it from the mandragor boss Enadiz The Hardheaded (Enadiz read backwards is Zidane... the professional soccer player famous for his headbutt, which is also the name of the elite skill this monster has). He's located just outside the eastern exit of Yohlon Haven, just past the priest and a group of tusked howlers. 24.57.160.10 04:18, 15 November 2006 (CST)Darth Jim sure if you get attacked by one person-you can manage to use a cancel stance, but with a bunch of enemies it only takes two hits to kill the average frenzied assasin sometimes you can get lag or miss the spike, cancel stances aren't 100%, while this gives just enough time to pull off a combo with no risk other than something like empathy with insidious parasite Ok there is no reason to use this skill over flurry on an iw mesmer...flurry and iw are both prophecies skills while this is nightfall. going to remove the note cause its obvious flurry is the superior choice. I think it'd still make a pretty good option for a hammer warrior that is gonna blow all his adrenaline on hammer bash anyways, or I suppose a decapitate warrior if those are still around, frees up the cancel stance slot and there's no risk involved. To Nerf, or Not to Nerf I dunno, it's only a matter of time before Anerf decides to nerf this. They're probably gonna ruin it by putting in a 25% increase for attack. :Or they could just change the duration to something like 1...10. --Theonemephisto 20:23, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Or maybe 2..8. 65.95.232.243 20:59, 10 April 2007 (CDT) THEY'vE NERFED IT! Jeez Louis! THEY'VE NERFED IT! Now 0 strength is only TWO seconds! AHHHHH! IT'S THE NERF MONSTER! Blah.... Yeah.....alot more useless for warriors now. When I heard about the nerf, I was expecting the duration to make a somewhat big jump with more points in strength =/ guess that didn't happen. This skill is useless now. P A R A S I T I C 21:03, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Not really i still pwn with BoA if proof needed find me IGNStevo101 21:04, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Just use Tiger Stance, works almost as well. Tycn 21:08, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Or flurry since the dagger damage is relatively low anyway and you'll only lose about 2-3 points of damage (I will shank anyone who suggests frenzy >.>), but this just wont do for BoA sins anymore 68.202.141.12 21:22, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Doh, forgot I cleared cookies and history today Wyvern 21:23, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::I don't have NF and I've been using Flurry in place of BoA. It actually works quite well. --GodofJur :::Then how do you use Shadow Prison? Tycn 21:42, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Shadow prison isn't the only elite skill available to assassins... --GodofJur 23:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::If you think Shadow Prison needs BoA to be effective, you must've needed help feeding yourself in your teens. 68.53.168.153 02:47, 11 April 2007 (CDT) sins who used boa were dumb, it does nothing for them, flurry is even worse, less damage so how daft is that, not all sins need shadow prison either LOL! boa sucked before on sins, now if they dont come round, they are just rly rly n00b ~Soqed Hozi~ 22:32, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :These words obviously come from someone who is oblivious to the advantage BoA can deliver. A sin with IAS always wins over another without the speed boost when fighting head-on. The purpose of BoA sin is to deliver a large amount of damage over a short time, and BoA used to provide that boost without drawbacks. Flurry, while reducing your damage by 25%, is actually not a problem. The spike damage is mostly generated by the additional damage caused usage of skills, which is armor ignoring and not affected by Flurry. Since dagger damage is already low, the 25% reduction does not make much of a difference to damage output. --GodofJur 23:08, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yep, what he said :) Tycn 01:41, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Finally, a first step in the right direction. Now maybe Assassin players will have to come up with something original. 68.53.168.153 02:45, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :BoA is no more, who's in for a beer ? [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 04:40, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::You're buying ^^ Monks rejoice!! yay Silver Sunlight 06:28, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Like said before, BoA sins are just going to turn into TS (tiger stance) sins :P (or beastial fury? but 10e though). –Ichigo724 08:03, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :I now use Tiger Stance, works the same as BoA :) now put that beer back! mwahaha ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:35, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yup tried tiger stance, it works great. 1 second less isn't much of a difference. --GodofJur 20:28, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::Spike is done in 4sec anyway. –Ichigo724 21:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I just tried it lol, its totally gone, Only 3 out of 4 of my dagger attacks actvated at 33% faster speed. and thats when I activated it AS SOON AS I was about to get near teh target. Boa Sins normally use Boa first then Shadow prison which gets rid of the first second, second one they will get 1 or MAYBE 2 strikes in. GG BoAs, finally kicked out of HA. lol and they nerfed (SLightly) the main weakness to this build lol, Mending touch. Honestly BoA wasn't that hard to beat, with Mending touch and Fiegned Nuetrality I could hold off their entire spike.68.116.173.168 00:18, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Bull. Even when activating tiger stance at the exact same time as SP, chaining the attack skills puts em all in TS. –Ichigo724 07:27, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :"Now maybe Assassin players will have to come up with something original." Guild Wars doesn't give you credibility points for winning with original builds; unless you're messing around to find something unique on your own for fun, you're not doing yourself a favor by avoiding standard builds. FYI. :) GrammarNazi 08:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::You know what BoA Sins taught me as a Warrior? Never forget Defensive Stance. I've not gone down to a BoA face-to -face since. What's the point in that? That the pervasiveness of Flavor of the Month builds are more easily opened to countering because of their great presence. You don't get "credit" for originality or whatever, but you do get respect especially if what you've got is effective. 69.128.207.241 08:22, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Try Shield Bash instead for hillarity, they use expose so defensive stances are meh — Skuld 08:28, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, they didn't in my experience... until today. I saw Expose Defenses on me and thought, "... F*ck." I managed to survive, but I think I will try Skuld's suggestion now. It does sounds hilarious. XD 69.128.207.173 07:02, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::::BoAs were always so blind about their combo, u randomly activate a 'interrupt skill' skill when u see them use BoA, never fails to screw them up. Alternative skill(s) Now I'm probably gonna get the nerf hammer brought down on this skill too, especially if too many Assassins, warriors (yeah still works on them too unlike BoA), dervishes and whatever get their hands on it. Lightning Reflexes is a good alternative as it still gives 5 seconds of 33% IAS but it also adds dodge. Downside is, longer rech time and higher energy cost. Tiger Stance, Tiger's Fury, Bestial Fury and Flurry are also said to work well. Yes, hang me out at dawn and shoot me for probably starting a whole noew problem. =P Napalm Flame 11:56, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Would Berserker Stance work as well? :"Berserker Stance ends if you use a skill.". –Ichigo724 22:25, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Admittently, it's okay for a high damage weapon, such as a hammer or scythe with conjure flame or something like that, as that would not require you to use a skill to deal damage. You can just deal it by swinging away. But I still don't recommend it. Napalm Flame 05:50, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Berserker Stance is for more for building up adrenaline than laying in the pain, I think. It's completely useless for nonwarriors unless they're using adrenal attacks. 69.128.207.173 07:05, 14 April 2007 (CDT) NERFED!! thank the lord!! no more BoA sins! there is a god after all! Zamanee 18:17, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :The build was weakened, but not dead....there's still plenty of boa's runnin around....and yes, some actually still use boa =/ P A R A S I T I C 14:49, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Didn't read the past entries or check the Shadow prison sin build did you? ...They've moved on to Tiger stance, it's pretty much the same thing Wyvern 18:21, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Combined with Dwarven Stability... What happens? Still lose Adr? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 17:57, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Why wouldn't you?--Darksyde Never Again 23:28, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think you still lose adrenaline if you reuse it, just like battle rage.--†Fallen† 04:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Combined with Warrior's Endurance... wow, now that's a good combo. Now that warrior's endurance is no longer a stance you can use it with BoA. Constant energy, power attack, counter attack, a crazy dmg output... a warrior using energy on steroids. you can even combine it with dervish skills 216.107.245.96 Synergy with Lion's Comfort? It seems that when I use this with my warrior and I use Lion's Comfort before Burst of Aggression ends, I still gain the three adrenaline from LC instead of losing it or having Lion's Comfort cancel when BoA ends. Is this supposed to happen? Johnny Shadows 22:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :If you use LC less than one second before BoA ends, it *should* give you a start on recharging adrenal skills. This is because: :1. LC is used, 1 strike of adrenaline is taken off everything, LC's adrenal pool empties :2. BoA ends, all adrenaline is lost. LC is still being casted. :3. LC completes its cast. A couple strikes are gained. :LC doesn't cancel mid-cast even though BoA ends, because it's already in use. It synergizes, I guess, but the uses for it are somewhat limited. Ad Victoriam 22:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC)